koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kubard
Kubard (クバード) is a major character from The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. Famed as the "three-headed dragon" for the scar over his left eye, he is a warrior who disowns his liege due to his conduct at Atropatene Plains. He acts on Saam's recommendation to serve Hilmes. After a hectic turn of events, he meets Arslan's forces and shifts his allegiances to them. Personality Kubard is a leader who protects his men. He remembers the names of every person who serves in his unit and seeks to personally judge the risks any movement imposes on them. To him, anyone who forgets their ties to his fellow man isn't someone worthy of his loyalty. Despite his reputation as a powerful and sharp veteran of impeccable service, formalities and praise makes him gag. He personally prides "Kubard the Braggart" as his epithet. Combined with his cheery wit and sarcasm, his presence is popular and liked within every branch of the military. His love for wine and women is also famous; unlike his military record, Kubard openly relishes them. He distinguishes himself from Gieve in his preferences, insisting he only takes his chances on "real women" like Farangis. Once he joins Arslan, he bonds with Daryun. Quotes :See also: Kubard/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Kubard does two energy slashes, one diagonally upward, then downward, easily piercing shields of officers. : : Kubard grabs an enemy. If he connects, he throws them up and catches them with his sword during a horizontal slash. His cut will carve into the ground in front of him and erupt to hit surrounding enemies. If he fails to grab an enemy, he'll still swing his sword but it will deal less damage. Great Sword= ;Power Weapon Art : : Stabs the ground, stunning enemies around him. If the player holds the charge to its maximum limit, Kubard will let go of his sword to crack his knuckles. This gestures grants him a temporary power boost that is signified by the dark aura surrounding him. The aura will either disappear on its own or leave once he is hit. : , : Lunging sword hilt bash that launches opponents. If the player holds the charge, the range of the attack will increase. : , , , ( ): Overhead chop followed by two spinning slashes. The player can only hold one of the charges; holding either one increases Kubard's attack power and adds bigger whirlwinds to the spinning slashes. : , , , , ( ): Plunges his sword into the ground and follows with an overhead chop. The player can only hold one of the charges; holding either one increases Kubard's attack power and range. : , , , , : Upward sword stab that launches foes. Hold the charge to increase Kubard's attack power and to generate a whirlwind effect. : , , , , , , ( ): Two spinning whirlwind slashes followed by a diagonal cut. The player can only hold one of the charges. Hold either one to increase the range of his whirlwinds and the aura effect on the last slash. : , , , , , : Three horizontal slashes while he steps forward. He places his sword over him and shoulder rams forward. He follows with a horizontal swing and ends by slamming his sword on the ground for splash damage. : , : A quick two-handed slice that makes him hover slightly and stops the angle of his descent. : , : Twirls in the air before slamming his sword on the ground. :Dashing : Lunging diagonal slash. :Charge Shift: Three horizontal slashes followed by an overhead chop. Final attack will have a whirlwind and Fire element accompanying it. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , , , ( ): Plunges his sword into the ground and follows with a rising diagonal slash. The player can only hold one of the charges; holding either one increases Kubard's attack power and the launching effect of his sword plunge, and adds a whirlwind to the last slash. : , , , , , : One crouching spinning slash that launches and another spinning slash to knock foes away. Hold the charge to increase Kubard's attack power and to add a damaging aura around both cuts. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , : Rams through enemies while holding sword. He ends his charge by thrusting his sword upwards. Hold the charge to add a blue aura around Kubard for his charge. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Water. Fire, and Miasma Elements : , , : Kubard grabs an opponent and headbutts them, stunning them. Hold the charge to spread the Miasma element to more enemies nearby. Should he miss, Kubard will need a few moments to stand upright again. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Swings his sword to the right side of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): A single powerful sword swipe. |-|Heavy Bow= ;Water Weapon Art : : Backwards vault to fire three arrows in front of him. : , : Uppercut bash with his bow hand. Leaves him aerial. If there are no opponents nearby, he shoots three arrows while he is in the air. : , , : Rolls and leaps high into the air to shoot arrows that stun foes below him. : , , , , ( ): Spins as he fires three arrows. Stands upright to fire a single shot. Mash to rapidly fire a string of arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. He fires a final powerful arrow at the end of the sequence. : , , , , : Hops into the air to fire three arrows downward. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. He fires three powerful arrows at the end of the sequence. : , , , , , : Hops into the air and aims downward. Move the analog stick to alter his aim. He fires a powerful spread of arrows below him. : , , , , , : Hunched over as he fires three arrows. Hops to fire three more. Rolls to his feet and fires three more arrows from a crouching position. Stands and swings his bow two times, firing three arrows with each swing. He ends by twirling and swishing his arms a final time, firing three arrows as he turns. : , : Three arrows quickly fired beneath him. Can be repeated multiple times before his landing. : , : Flips and shoots three arrows directly below him. :Dashing : Spins into a crouching stop, firing three arrows as he turns. :Charge Shift: Quickly performs his normal attack chain. The final spinning shot will have him fire more arrows than his normal chain. The last attack is Fire elemental and is accompanied by a whirlwind. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , : Crouches as he unleashes five arrows in front of him. This attack is tipped with the Fire element. : , , , , , ( ): Sprints forward and hops for a sliding kick that knocks opponents upwards. He follows with three vertically aimed arrows. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. His last set of arrows will trigger a rain of arrows to spill down afterwards. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Leaps into the air and fires a powerful arrow. When he lands, he crouches to keep shooting an arrow in front of him. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. On his final charge attack, Kubard will fire three arrows in front of him. : , , , , , , ( ): Kubard crouches to string a single arrow in his bow. He pauses for a moment before he fires it. The arrow will travel forward with a wide energy beam accompanying it that knocks foes upwards. The appending charge has him follow up with another powerful shot to knock enemies further back. Alter his aim throughout the sequence by moving the analog stick. ;Power Weapon Art :C3 and C4 are the same as Miasma. C5 is the same as Fire. C6 is the same as Water. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Sword moveset. Fighting Style Gallery Kubard Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters